1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of maintaining the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, various apparatuses and processes have been developed to provide a high quality thin film on a substrate. Several methods have been used to form a thin film, employing surface reaction of a semiconductor substrate. The methods include vacuum evaporation deposition, Molecular Beam Epitaxy (MBE), different variants of Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) (including low-pressure and organometallic CVD and plasma-enhanced CVD), and Atomic Layer Epitaxy (ALE). ALE was studied extensively for semiconductor deposition and electroluminescent display applications, and has been more recently referred to as Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) for the deposition of a variety of materials.
Certain deposition apparatuses include one or more reactors housed in a chamber. Each of the reactors may include a substrate support on which a substrate is mounted.
It is sometimes necessary for a technician to have access to the interior of a chamber. Such a chamber is typically provided with a cover, which, when removed, allows access to components within a chamber. When such a cover is in the closed position, it provides a sealed environment within the chamber. Such a cover is typically manually dismounted and removed to gain access to the interior of the chamber.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.